


Ink Will Have to Do [Podfic]

by lavendersiren



Series: Slumbers Deep and Dreams of Gold [Podfics] [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Art, Fluff and angst in that order, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Podfic, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersiren/pseuds/lavendersiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While recovering from illness in Laketown, Bilbo discovers that Thorin has an unexpected gift for drawing. (Where did Bilbo get that portrait of himself we see at the beginning of the movie in his book?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Will Have to Do [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ink Will Have to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648724) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



Length: 00:14:14

Stream or Download:  
Listen or download directly from [souncloud](https://soundcloud.com/lavender-siren/slumbers-part-3-ink-will-have-to-do).

Download link: [MP3](http://www.filedropper.com/filemanager/public.php?service=files&t=d599faae271d8f28c5f8381d58e045c3&download)


End file.
